Mothers of Konoha
by Dragon Man 180
Summary: Naruto celebrates the wonderful mothers in his life with a little help.


**Just a short one shot that popped into my head today. Remember to give your mother a hug and a kiss, at the very least phone her and tell her you love her.**

Naruto stared at the scene of devastation around him. It had been such a simple mission, but then the usual Uzumaki craziness had caused things to spiral out of control. "It's times like these I begin to wonder how I never got banned from D-rank missions," said Naruto with a sigh before looking at the three kids beside him. "Please tell me you finished the mission with no casualties?" he begged. Sighing when all three nodded, Naruto formed his favorite hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Alright, I'll clean up here, you three go report in."

(0o0o0)

The sun's gentle beams shone through a window and illuminated the floor of a room in a mansion. The room's sole occupant was snuggled up to her pillow as the beams made the room into her namesake. Even as the door was slowly opened, the blue haired beauty's eyes snapped open as she reached for the kunai beneath her pillow, only to relax as she hear three pairs of small feet creeping towards the bed. Subtly adjusting the robe she wore under the covers, Hinata rolled over just in time to catch a small purple haired girl as she pounced onto the bed. "Good morning Kushina-chan!" she said before kissing her daughter's whiskered cheek as the three year old giggled.

"Good morning Oka-san!" chirped Kushina, her pale blue eyes and smiling face a perfect combination of her mother and father. Behind her, two boys grinned at their mother with their hands behind their back.

"Good morning Jiraiya-chan, Minato-chan," said Hinata even as she pulled Kushina in close for a hug.

"Morning Oka-san!" chorused the twin boys, in synch as ever. Jiraiya was a clone of his father at a ten years old, while Minato had bright red hair he wore in a short pony tail.

"Where's your father?" she asked before the door was pushed open by an elbow in a red cloak with black flames around the edges. Naruto grinned at his wife from beneath the Hokage hat, a tray of fresh made cinnamon rolls in his hands.

"Right here," said Naruto as he flipped down some legs on either side of the tray so he could rest it on the bed. Minato and Jiraiya scampered up and put a vase of fresh flowers and a hand made card on the tray as well.

"Happy Mother's Day Hinata-hime/Oka-san!" said all four of the blue eyed members of the family as Hinata's startled face melted into a smile of delight at her family treating her to breakfast in bed. Several Naruto clones walked in with additional trays and the family set down to eating.

(0o0o0)

Tsunade sighed as she looked out the window and a smile tugged at her face as she saw the sun shining on the Hokage monument, Naruto's face grinning out from beside her own. Even though they had carved him looking serious, Naruto had said they made him look like he 'had an ego bigger than an Uchiha' and changed it to his usual grin.

"Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, you'd be so proud of him," said Tsunade as she sipped a morning cup of tea. Hearing a knock on the door, the last remaining Sannin made her way to the front of the house and opened it to find the Namikaze-Uzumaki family smiling at her.

"Happy Mother's day Baa-chan!" said Naruto, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Minato, while Hinata giggled into the sleeves of her kimono.

"You little brat! You just had to teach them to use that name!" growled Tsunade as she got Naruto into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Hey, is that any way to treat your Hokage?" demanded Naruto as he struggled against her super strength.

"This from the kid who called Sarutobi-sensei Jiji?" asked Tsunade with a chuckle.

"Grandma, please let Tou-san go," begged Kushina, her big blue eyes starting to quiver. Tsunade could not resist the dreaded kitsune eyes of her honorary granddaughter and dropped Naruto to the ground in favor of yanking Kushina out of Hinata's arms and hugging her.

"You are just too adorable," said Tsunade with a smile.

"Happy Mother's day Grandma!" said the twins as they pulled a bouquet of flowers and a necklace with three handmade lucky charms on it out.

"Thank you," said Tsuande as she allowed Jiraiya to put the necklace over her head before pulling the twins into the hug with Kushina.

"And we got you this," said Hinata as she held out a wrapped present. Tsunade opened it to reveal a picture of the whole family, but with some additions. Standing behind them and smiling were Naruto's birth parents, Jiraiya, and herself. Looking up at Naruto Tsunade's expression demanded he explain everything.

"I used Kage Bunshin and Henge, I wanted a picture of our entire family together like it should have been if Madara hadn't interfered," said Naruto softly, not looking the slug Sannin in the eye.

Tsunade leaned forward and tipped the Hokage hat back so she could kiss Naruto's forehead. "Thank you Naruto, I love it," she said with a smile.

"Will you join us for dinner tonight Tsunade-sama?" asked Hinata as she took Kushina back.

"Of course I will, thank you Hinata," said the Godaime Hokage.

(0o0o0)

"Hello Oka-san, I hope things are going well in the afterlife," said Naruto as the whole family knelt in front of Kushina's grave. They had brought a bouquet of pink carnations for her as well as a copy of the family photo Naruto had taken laminated in plastic to protect it.

"Hi Grandma, we hope you're enjoying watching us from heaven," said Kushina as she smiled at the gravestone of her name sake.

"Kushina-san, thank you so much for bringing Naruto-kun into this world and giving your life to protect him," said Hinata.

"Grandma, watch over us as we grow into strong ninja just like Tou-san!" said Jiraiya and Minato in synch.

A breeze swept through the graveyard of shinobi who died during Kyuubi's attack, pulling a petal from a carnation before sweeping it around to caress the cheek of each member of the family. Looking at the picture of his mother, Naruto smiled as he felt a pair of phantom arms hug him from behind. "Happy Mother's day Oka-san," he said before leading them back home, knowing his mother was watching over them like she always did.


End file.
